This invention is in the field of printable electronics and optical systems. This invention relates generally to methods for making and assembling electronic devices and printable electronic devices, including light devices such as arrays of light emitting diodes.
A variety of platforms are available for fabricating and assembling printable structures and/or device components on substrates, including printing based assembly of nano- and micro-structures for applications in macroelectronics, flexible electronics, and optical systems (e.g., photovoltaics, displays, lighting, etc.). For example, a number of patents and patent applications describe different methods and systems for making and printing a wide range of structures, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,195,733, 7,557,367, 7,622,367 and 7,521,292, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009/0199960, 2007/0032089, 2008/0108171, 2008/0157235, 2010/0059863, 2010/0052112, 2010/0002402, 2010/0283069 and 2010/0317132, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/046,191 (filed Mar. 11, 2011); all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties to the extent not inconsistent herewith.